Nothing
by hpalabay
Summary: Am I better off dead? Am I better off a quitter? They say I'm better off now than I ever was with him./ "Just drink away. Forget about what happened. Forget Arthur."/ "Arthur, I love you." I begged him falling on the floor.


**This is my FIRST SONGFIC and FIRST APH Fic. So if I went wrong somewhere please tell me ASAP! I hope you enjoy reading this. PLEASE GIVE REVIEWS, COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS.**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this song. It belongs to The Script. (Title: Nothing by The Script). I own the storyline.

As you can see I changed the following words: from "she, her" to "he, his, him" to fit the pairings/shipping in this Song fic. Thank you.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Dictionary:**

**la misère**- misery

**l'arrêter**- stop it

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing<strong>

_Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better off a quitter?_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Than I ever was with him._

"Hahaha! I know a good place where you can throw away your la misère , Alfred." Francis said putting his arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah? Where?" I asked.

"Nothing but the ol' bar." Gilbert said grinning as he slapped my back.

_As they take me to my local down the street_

_I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet._

"Just drink away. Forget about what happened. Forget Arthur." Francis said pushing a glass of beer to me.

"Yes. It's best to forget it." Kiku agreed.

"Drink up, Bro." Gilbert said raising his glass of beer before chugging it down.

T_hey say a few drinks will help you to forget him_

_But after one too many I know I'm never_

_Only they can see where this is gonna end_

_But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense_

After getting outside the bar I slumped on a wall.

I took a breath, "Arthur!" I shouted.

"A-Alfred-san." Kiku tried to stop me.

"Hey! I think you drank too much." Gilbert said coming to me.

"No." I said clearly, shaking my head as I turn my back towards them.

"Arthur, please!" I shouted again staggering a little.

Francis grabbed my shoulders, "Alfred, l'arrêter. Maybe you ARE better off without him."

I freed myself from Francis' grasped and started walking on the street.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change your mind turn it all around_

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And he'll listen this time even though their slurred_

_Dialed his number and confess to him _

Arthur. Arthur. My thoughts are filled with him as I walked. I took my phone from my pocket, dialed his number.

He picked up.

"A-Arthur." My voice was shaking, "Please, Arthur, I love you. Please."

Silence.

THUNK!

He hang up.

_I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing_

Still filled with hope, I made my way to the front of his house.

Climbed over his fence.

Made my way to his door.

_So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences_

_I know if I'm face to face that he'll come to his senses_

_Every drunk step I take leads me to his door_

_If he sees how much I'm hurting_

_He'll take me back for sure_

I knocked. Rang his doorbell. Waited for the footsteps to come closer to the door.

The door opened.

He stood there surprise.

"Arthur, I love you." I begged him falling on the floor. I've never felt so weak, so desperate. "Please...I love you. Don't leave me."

He looked away, turned away, closed the door. He left me there broken.

_He said nothing_

_Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh I got nothing_

_Nothing_

_Oh sometimes love is intoxicating_

_Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking_

_When you realize there's no one waiting_

After a while, Arthur opened the door, hands shaking. He was trembling, he was breaking deep inside. He peeked on the opened space seeing nothing.

Tears streaked down his cheeks as he closed the door and sat with his back to the it hugging his legs to his chest as he cried.

_Am I better off dead_

_Am I better off a quitter_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Than I ever was with him_

I walked away. Farther away...having nothing.

_Oh I got nothing_

_I got nothing_

_I got nothing..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, if you can't follow the storyline I'd be happy to explain it. (Here's the link: [youtube .com/watch?v=KMihKmoYfe8] Take away the spaces)

**Explanation: **

Alfred and Arthur broke up. Francis, Gilbert and Kiku tried to make him forget about everything so they went to a bar and drank all they can but no matter how many times Alfred got drunk he still couldn't forget Arthur. In the streets he was shouting Arthur's name and his friends stopped him. He decided to call him, and Arthur did pick up. After Alfred told him that he still loves him he said nothing and hung up. Then Alfred went to his house to show him how broken he is (Alfred thought that it would make Arthur change his mind) but still got nothing.

**A/N: **I'm sorry but I really can't explain why I put that scene of Iggy/Arthur crying. I just felt like it.


End file.
